


A Mistake You Love to Make

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Detailed sexual content, F/F, Hate Sex, NSFW, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl can't stop making the same mistake, over and over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake You Love to Make

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request from Tumblr!

Pearl snarls softly as she's tossed through the thick snow, landing limply on her side with her legs outstretched behind her, struggling to stand as the shadowy figure approaches her through the blazing blizzard, her vision hazy from both dizziness and the muddled, cold conditions around her.

"Rose Quartz's Pearl," Jasper announces her as she reaches the place where she lies in the snow, looming over her intimidatingly. When Pearl tries to rise, she forces her down once more, a foot planted firmly across her slender abdomen. "Lay down! I'm not finished with you!"

The quartz soldier sneers down at the gem spread delicately in the snow before her, her lips spreading into a snaggle-toothed smile dangerously as she eyes her hungrily. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Pearl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met you before," Pearl spits hastily, "Not until the confrontation at the ship!"

"You're mistaken," Jasper informs her, "You know we've met before. You remember, don't you, Pearl? You would see me whenever I came to visit Rose Quartz, back in the war."

"Why would I remember you?" Pearl retorts as she glares up at her unsteadily, through narrowed, blue eyes, "There were thousands of jaspers around back then."

"You would remember me because I was the one who came to visit Rose," the soldier reiterates, smirking knowingly as she trails the toe of her fabric shoe downwards, to rest it firmly between Pearl's spread thighs, "It didn't matter that we weren't on the same side, because, whenever we had a moment to spare, I was one of her favorite playthings, wasn't I, Pearl? She looked forward to seeing me in the evenings, when she thought the others were away. I was so young and resilient and eager to please."

Pearl's thin lips draw into a blunt-toothed snarl, a sound that rumbles furiously within her depths. "You're lying," she tells her, but the glimmer in her eyes betrays her.

Jasper laughs uproariously. "You do remember me! You were jealous, weren't you? You wish it would've been you, instead of me and all the other quartz soldiers who snuck into her camps to sleep with her!"

A white light announces the arrival of Pearl's weapon, the crystalline spear emerging from her gem as she reaches for it swiftly, only to have it kicked aside by the fleet-footed soldier, seconds before the toe of her shoe returns to her crotch. This time, she stiffens.

There's a moment of silence between them, filled with the bitter howl of the wind as it swirls through the snow, sending up plumes of powdery white around them. Then, Pearl exhales a cold, white cloud into the storm and narrows her eyes at her, prompting, "Are we going to have sex or not?"

The quartz grins delightedly as she scoops her from the earth with an armload of snow, which is quick to dissipate on her otherworldly warm skin, leaving their clothes chilly and damp by the time she carries her into the shelter of a small cavern nearby. It's dark here, to say nothing of the moisture that drips down from the stony ceiling rhythmically, drowned out in the roar of the storm, and the musty, moldy smell that clings to the place.

Displeased, Pearl glares. Jasper laughs, then reminds her, "I'm not here to make love to you, pearl. I'm here to fuck you, so this place will have to do."

"You could have at least brought a blanket," Pearl tells her scornfully, but Jasper only blinks at her uncomprehendingly and prompts, "What the hell is a blanket?"

Pearl sighs. "The sooner this is over, the better."

Jasper chuckles as she rests her calloused hands on her lover's narrow hips, squeezing roughly already. "Not the attitude you had last time."

"This is a mistake," Pearl retorts, "It's always a mistake."

The quartz soldier smiles into the cool, white flesh of her shoulder as she trails kisses towards her neck, lips suckling roughly at the porcelain skin that bruises entirely too easily, mottling black and blue underneath her touch. "But, it's a mistake you love to make," she reminds her in a rumbling purr of a voice, emanating from the depths of her throat huskily as her enormous hips roll roughly into Pearl's much thinner ones from behind, to grind a growing hardness between her buttocks hungrily.

"Hard already!" Pearl notes, profoundly unimpressed.

"I'll get hard as quickly as I please, and I'll cum in you as quickly as I please, too," Jasper snarls into the cool flesh of her throat, where her teeth now roughly nip through forming bruises to leave small, blue indentions in her skin, teeth marks in the porcelain, "You're just a nice, warm hole to fuck, out here in the cold. You're a cunt for me to fuck and fill as I please, and I'll do whatever I want to you, you hear? I'm in charge here."

A palm slaps her across the face so forcefully that, for a moment, she's stunned silent, mouth hanging open stupidly as she processes what has happened slowly. The flesh of her face stings from the force of the blow, in the shape of a hand that now glows bright red on her orange hide.

"You..." The quartz soldier bares her sharp teeth in a snarl, her beige hair bristling like the hackles of an angry animal. "You bitch!"

"What's the matter, soldier?" Pearl retorts with a smug smile as she watches the shock recede from the soldier's face, "Two can play at this game, you filthy animal. If you think you're anything more than a living sex toy to me, you're wrong."

Jasper doesn't want to admit that the way the renegade pearl speaks to her, talks down to her, sends shivers down her spinal column, right down into the rigid length that now throbs hornily between her thick thighs. She's always enjoyed this about her, how she refuses to give in, how she refuses to back down, how she acts as if she's an individual and not an overrated fashion accessory. But, what she loves even more is to remind her what her place really, truly is, and she knows exactly how to do it.

"You know who I was something more?" Jasper laughs throatily in her ear as she nibbles on its shell lightly, "Rose."

Pearl snarls.

"Jealous?" she prompts, grinning devilishly, "You should be."

Pearl roars as she hurls herself at the barrel chest before her, her fingernails tearing furiously at whatever striped skin it reaches as she clings to her shoulders, teeth gnashing angrily and feet thumping at her stomach uselessly, met with only impenetrable muscle, a natural armor she can never hope to pierce, not like this. Jasper laughs at her feeble assault, her own fingers digging into the thin backside now so conveniently within their reach, until her claws have torn through the thin fabric that separates them from the bare, bruised skin underneath. "You done?" she asks her as she sneers down at her haughtily.

Pearl wants to tear the shit-eating grin right off of her face, but only snarls softly instead. "I want sex," she tells her, "Now."

Laughter rumbles through the soldier's enormous frame as she lowers her to the cavern floor, then allows her uniform, emblazoned with its infamous, yellow insignia, to phase out of existence in a twinkle of light. Underneath, it becomes obvious how muscular she truly is, crimson stripes weaving between sinew and taut tendons and the veins that bulge and show through her thick, calloused hide.

"I think I might fuck you into the floor today," Jasper muses as she circles around her lover like a predator to its prey, palms stroking slow circles across the pearl's delicate body as she does so, to finally trail down and pinch her promptly on the ass, "or maybe into the wall."

"Careful, Jasper," Pearl replies, "or you might be the one on the floor."

"Enough," the quartz states as she seizes her wrists and shoves her into the stone wall quite suddenly, forcefully enough to startle her, but not enough to harm her, clutching her arms over her head tightly in one large hand, "Uniform, off."

Pearl answers with a roll of her eyes as she obliges, the ripped remains of her attire dissipating into thin air as she allows them to leave. "You know, that almost felt gentle. I'm beginning to worry that you're getting attached."

Jasper snorts. "I don't care about you, but I don't want to break my toy."

"Sounds rehearsed," Pearl taunts her, before she's silenced by a slap across her ass that leaves an imprint blazing blue on the white skin. She bites her lip, to stifle a smile of satisfaction that she doesn't want the soldier to see.

Jasper is enormous, even for a quartz, and her cock is as impressive as the rest of her, the length of her lover's slender forearm, but not nearly as thin. It strains between her thighs as she stares down at the squirming, sweating pearl underneath her, like a creature with a mind of its own, eager to escape the bitter chill of the cavern for a warmer, tighter place. Finally, the soldier shoves a knee between her dangling legs to spread them, then seizes one of her ankles in the hand that doesn't already hold her wrists, forcing them to stay. "You ready?"

Pearl glances at her irritably over her shoulder. "Do you care if I'm not?"

The quartz laughs. "Not at all," she informs her as she enters her with force that would've shattered a human's bones, but Pearl is much more durable than any worldly person, accustomed to the rough, ragged ways of a quartz's sex life. She bites down on her lip once more as she feels the hot, hard cock slipping up into her body, until it can reach no further, met with the tight seal of her cervix.

Jasper grins as she releases her lover's wrists and lowers her to the cavern floor - lowers her further onto her hard cock, grunting as its bulbous head squeezes through her cervix and right into the recesses of her womb - to pin her shoulders to the wall instead. "I see you biting your lips, pretty pearl. You better make some noise for me."

"Never," Pearl snarls stubbornly as her vision hazes at the intense sensation, her stomach bulging with the sheer size of the quartz's cock. When Jasper withdraws, her eyes roll in their sockets, her body feeling suddenly, achingly empty in the enormous erection's abrupt absence. Then, before she has time to moan, it returns with a mighty thrust that causes her entire frame to tremble, her chest grating across the rocky wall roughly, nicking her nipples and causing her to hiss.

"Sensitive?" Jasper prompts, then reaches one sizable hand in front of her lover to spread her palm protectively across her small chest, in a gesture that surprises them both in its caring nature. Pearl gives her a knowing glance over her shoulder, smirking smugly, and Jasper promptly shoves her face into the wall with her other hand. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face, maggot."

"Never," Pearl repeats, before a moan tears loose from her lips as her inner walls spread wider around the quartz's bulging organ, driving ever deeper into her as the snowstorm swirls and roars around them. But, an even bigger storm rages within her depths as the pleasant warmth of sex begins to build there, tearing down her carefully constructed defenses and piercing through her stubborn pride, to let her lips fall open around a chorus of moans and cries as the heat spreads through her physical form.

Jasper answers with a moan of her own as she squints her eyes closed in the cold and scowls at the emptiness behind her eyelids, thrusting as roughly, quickly, and deeply as she can into the pearl beneath her. Inside, she's soft and warm and built for fucking, like every pearl ever made is, but there wasn't a made-to-order servant on Homeworld who could tolerate her rough rutting like this. Even better than her softness and warmth, she was strong and durable and capable of taking a beating, which is exactly why the quartz kept coming back to her, stealing away from her hiding places to happen upon her in secret, only to allude her on her deliberate searches for her the following day. This was how it had been for close to four months now, and neither had intentions of stopping anytime soon.

Then, the cavern trembles as the quartz soldier bellows aloud, burying her generously girthy cock as deeply within her lover as she could as the warmth in her stomach erupts into a volcano of carnal sensations that sends synapses of pleasure throughout her entire body. Pearl's moans are drowned in her obnoxious roars as she, too, reaches her climax, her inner walls contracting tightly and beginning to pulsate swiftly and sweetly at the cock buried within them, her knuckles whiter than white as she clenches both fists in handfuls of the soldier's tawny hair.

Jasper's claws sink into her lover's slender thighs as she releases within her, her thick, hot essence erupting into her depths like a fountain, like a geyser. The blizzard's bitter touch emphasizes how warm her release truly is, roiling hotly in Pearl's stomach as it slowly extends outwards, filled with burst after burst of quartz semen, until she's certain she's going to pop. Then, finally, the sensation stops.

Exhausted, Jasper leans into the wall and whines, her barrel chest rising and falling swiftly as she pants heavily in exertion. Pearl smiles smugly as she watches her, a seasoned veteran turned defenseless for the moment by the carnal needs of her body. Now would have been the time to summon her spear and turn on her, then force her into a bubble and return her to the temple, where she more than likely belonged, among all the others that bobbed at the ceiling.

But, Pearl didn't.

She couldn't, she knew, because what she had with Jasper was disgusting and revolting, as addictive as it was dangerous. So long as the others remained clueless to their selfish, carnal ways and Jasper continued to allude them in their frequent missions to find her, this is how it would be. This is all it ever could be: hate sex, fueled by their complete and utter disdain for one another, Jasper by her need to dominate the gem she saw only as a novelty, Pearl by her jealousy at the steamy relationship the soldier had once shared with her beloved Rose. But, if this is what it was meant to be, then so be it.

It was, as Jasper said, a mistake she loved to make.


End file.
